Common materials used for cabinetry, desks, closets, fixtures, and furniture are wood and/or melamine. Unfortunately, when cut, these materials, while durable, are prone to crack, stress, or break at areas of weakness formed by the cut. In particular, a common area of weakness is an inside corner cut from the material.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to maintain the structure of an inside corner of a cut in a melamine or wood product, such as a cabinet.